Dark Secret
by theycantholdmedown
Summary: Lexi Simpson, a 16 year old girl about to start Waterloo Road. She's hiding a big secret, will she be able to keep it a secret for long? Will her school friends find out? Will they hate her, or support her?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Lexi, I'm 16 years old and ready to attend Waterloo Road.

A lot has happened in my younger life, that nobody knows about and I hope they never find out.

I'm quite a shy girl, and scared to start Waterloo Road, but I'm sure everyone there are really nice.

I only recently moved to Scotland, it's quite a nice place but I'm still a little scared to go places, I haven't really had time to check out the place, but soon I will.

So tomorrow will be a fresh day, and a brand new start.


	2. A fresh start

**This chapter might be a little long, and most of the chapters will be quite long. I hope you enjoy though. :) **

Lexi Simpson is about to start a new school, she isn't pleased about starting, she's never really liked change. But she wa kind of ready for a fresh start.

She's hiding a big dark secret, but what is it? Will she be able to keep it a secret, or will people find out? She can only hope that no one does.

Lexi got changed into a white blouse, black skinny jeans, and her black shoes, she didn't have a uniform yet, so she did her best to make her clothes look like uniform, she wanted to make a good first impression.

Once she finished getting dressed, she brushed her hair and styled it then went down for breakfast. It was now 8 and Lexi was ready to leave, she didn't want to be late on her first day. That wouldn't look good.

She finally arrived at Waterloo Road. She had walked, as she didn't want her dad taking her in, she didn't want people she still needed her parents, and if her dad had taken her in, he'd have kissed her, she didn't want that, embarrassing.

She walked up to the head teachers office and told Sonya who she was. She was asked to take a seat and wait.

"Lexi Simpson, you can come in now." A laady said.

"Hi, I'm Mrs Mulgrew. Take a seat." She added, with a smile.

"Hi." Lexi quietly said.

"I see you want to start Waterloo Road. Go to Sonya and get your timetable, and you can start straight away. We'll get you a uniform by the end of the day, if you just tell Sonya your size, she will get it sorted for you. We are looking forward to see you at Waterloo Road. Have a good first day." Mrs Mulgrew said with a smile.

"Gee, was she ever going to shut up?" Lexi asked herself.

"Thank you very much Mrs Mulgrew. I am looking forward to starting Waterloo Road." Lexi answered, with a fake smile, she did her best to make it look real though.

She got her timetable, and made her way to her first class.

For her first lesson, she had science with Miss Spark.

"Hi, I'm Dynasty, are you lost?" A voice behind asked, making Lexi jump a little.

"Hi, I'm Lexi, yes I am" Lexi said, laughing nervously, Dynasty noticed this.

"No need to be nervous, what lesson do you have?" Dynasty asked, with a smile.

"Erm, science with MIss Spark." Lexi answered.

"Oh, cool, you're with me. Come on this way, oh and a warning, no one likes Miss Spark, she's a bit weird." Dynasty giggled.

"Haha, fair enough." Lexi replied, with a genuine smile. The first real smile she had all day, she instantly liked Dynasty, no one had ever been this nice to her.

Lexi headed to science with Dynasty. She was ready for today.


	3. Fitting in

"Everybody this is Lexi, Lexi... Sorry, I didn't get your last name, what is it?" Dynasty asked, with a little laugh.

"Simpson" Lexi pretty much whispered.

"Okay, this is Lexi Simpson. Be nice to her, she's a little shy. Bully her, and you'll have me to answer to." Dynasty smiled.

"Yeah, and me." Rhiannon stood up, smiling.

"I'm Rhiannon, Rhiannon Salt." She said, again smiling.

"Lexi Simpson." Lexi replied with a half smile.

"And us too." Kevin, Imogen and Connor stood up.

"I'm Connor, this is my girlfriend Imogen, and my best mate Kevin." Connor smiled.

"Wow, thank you guys, I'm Lexi. You're all really nice, and it means a lot to say you don't know me." Lexi answered giggling, happy that these strangers were genuinely nice to her.

She never had this before, never knew what it was like to have someone be there for you, never what having friends felt like.

"Come on Lex, sit down next to me." Dynasty said.

"This is Miss Spark, we don't like her, do we Miss?" Dynasty smirked, and everyone else laughed, including Lexi.

"Yes, thank you Dynasty, but I'm not here to be liked by you guys, I'm here to teach and give you lot an education." Miss Spark replied.

"Not really teaching when you walk out of class in the middle of an experiment though, is it Miss?" Barry said, smirking.

"By the way, Lexi, I'm Barry Barry." Barry said.

"Hi." Lexi smiled.

The lesson had soon flew by, everyone had just taken the mick out of Miss Spark, and hadn't listened to a word she said. It was now break time, Dynasty, Kevin, Imogen, Connor, Rhiannon, Barry and Lexi had all gone to get something to eat.

"Hey Maggie, this is Lexi. She's new here." Dynasty smiled.

"Hello Lexi, nice to meet you, I'm Maggie." Maggie said, holding a hand out for Lexi to shake.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Lexi smiled, shaking Maggie's hand.

"So what are the teachers like here? Lexi questioned.

"Some are okay, and some can be annoying, they all like to be in relationships here though." Dynasty laughed.

"Miss Boston had a thing with Miss Donnegan" Rhiannon answered.

"Mrs Mulgrew had a relationship with Mr Byrne, the old head teacher." Imogen added.

"Mr Windsor is married to Mrs Windsor" Kevin added.

"Miss Spark is engaged to Mr Lowesly, who by the way, she calls Twinkle." Barry laughed.

"And well yeah, they're like a crazy box of frogs here, but it's a lot of fun" Dynasty added.

"Wow, the teachers here sure like to keep it in the school, if you know what I mean." Lexi said, a little too loudly. Which she intended to do, everyone laughed at what she had said.

Lexi might be a little shy, but she was one hell of a trouble maker. Everyone loved this about her though, as they were all trouble makers too.

She was definitely going to fit in here.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this chapter is a bit rubbish, I'm on a bit of a downer today, I promise I'll make the next chapter better. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, and thanks for the reviews so far, I'll update as much as I can for all you lovely people! :) x**

It was now Lexi's second day at Waterloo Road, she had already made a few friends, she was actually loving school for once, it wasn't like any other school, she had a lot of fun here. She could do things she couldn't do at her old school, at her old school she'd pretty much get shouted at for asking to go to the toilet.

Lexi and her friends have the most fun in science, Miss Spark can't handle much and she usually walks out of class, then the students just do what they like. They mainly take the mick out of her for wearing her sunglasses inside, or for being a trolly dolly as they call it.

Lexi was now getting ready for school, music blasting in her headphones. She quickly tucked her shirt into her trousers, stuck her tie on and started straightening her hair. She decided to have it up today, and put her fringe into a nice French braid.

She had her breakfast, brushed her teeth and was ready to leave for school.

"Bye dad." She shouted.

"See you Lex, have a good day." He shouted back.

With that, she left the house. She had arranged to meet Barry and walk to school with him, they had gotten pretty close to say they only met yesterday, I think Barry had taken an interest in Lexi, after all she was very pretty. She had medium length hair, with bright green eyes.

"Hey babe." Barry said, with a cheeky grin.

"Hey gorgeous." Lexi replied, with a little wink.

It didn't take them long to walk to school, and as soon as they arrived Dynasty, Imogen, Kevin, Connor and Rhiannon walked up to them,

The morning had soon gone by and they were now heading to double science with Miss Spark, this was going to be a fun lesson.

After 5 minutes into the lesson they started to wind Miss Spark up.

"Hey Sue, how's it going?" Lexi laughed, along with everyone else.

"Miss Spark to you." Miss Spark replied.

"Sorry Sue, um, I mean Miss." Lexi giggled.

Lexi decided to find another way to annoy her.

"Hey, Barry, I've got another way to annoy her." Lexi winked.

"Yeah? What's that then?" Barry questioned.

"I'll get up and sing, then I'll try and get everyone to join in." Lexi said.

"Do it! But can you sing?" Barry asked.

"No, but who cares." Lexi laughed.

Lexi could actually sing, she was brilliant. She just didn't accept that.

Lexi stood up and started to sing.

**_"Look around, you should be,_**

**_should be dancing, dance with me,_**

**_bottom line we're wasting time,_**

**_so imma say what's on my mind,_**

**_I just want you to know that you're so, so beautiful._**

Little did Lexi realise, she was actually singing this to Barry, not Miss Spark. After that Barry got up and danced around the room, along with everyone else.

"Wow, Lex, I didn't know you could sing" Dynasty said, looking shocked.

"Eh, well." Lexi replied, sticking her tongue through her teeth.

"I didn't know you liked Cody Simpson either, everyone here loves him." Dynasty replied.

"Course I do." Lexi grinned.

Nobody knew the real reason why she liked Cody, not yet anyway.

"Even Barry, Connor and Kevin like him." Dynasty giggled.

"Well duh, he is amazing." Lexi smiled.

"Hey, Lex, let's sing one of his songs." Dynasty said.

"Okay!" Lexi answered.

"On 3. 1, 2, 3." Dynasty said.

With that they started singing Pretty Brown Eyes, until they were interrupted by Mr Lowesly.

"Everybody in your seats NOW!" He shouted.

Everyone laughed and sat down.

"You all need to be listening to Miss Spark, do you want to get your grades?" Mr Lowesly said angrily.

Everyone started smirking.

"Well, do you?" He shouted again.

"Yes, sir." Everyone said.

"Good, now I trust you'll listen to what Miss Spark has to say, and I hope I don't have to come back in here again." He said. With that he walked out.

The lesson had finally finished and everyone was happy.

"Hey, Lex, wanna go into town for lunch? Just me and you?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, sure." Lexi smiled.

"Nice one!" He giggled.

"Where are we going?!" Lexi asked.

"To a nice shop I know." Barry smirked, grabbing Lexi's hand making her jump a little.

"Woah, whatcha doing?! Lexi asked, letting go of Barry's hand.

"I was only looking after you." Barry said, looking sad.

"Oh.." Lexi said, grabbing Barry's hand, making him smile.

With that, they headed into town to go for a nice lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't really had any ideas. Please message me, or comment on what I should write about. I'd love to hear your ideas :) xx**

It was a nice warm Saturday afternoon, the sun was shining, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Lexi was sat on the railings near the sea, as Kevin walked over, she quickly got up and started walking to her house, she was still really angry at Kevin for breaking Dynasty's heart.

"Lexi, wait!" Kevin shouted.

"No, get lost! I hate you, you broke my best friends heart, she loved you and she thought you loved her too. You're a fool, Kev. Leave me alone." Lexi shouted back.

"Please, just wait. Let me explain." He pleaded.

"It's not me you should be explaining to, now if you don't mind I'd like to go in my house, and I'd like you to disappear." Lexi replied.

"Fine, whatever." Kevin walked away.

Lexi went inside and got ready, she was going to meet Dynasty and try and cheer her up.

"Are you going to be okay dad?" Lexi asked.

"Yes darling, I'll be fine. Go and have fun. Here's 40 pound, get some stuff for yourself." Lexi's dad smiled.

"Okay, call me if you need anything. See you later." She kissed her dad and left the house.

She was now at the place where her and Dynasty were meeting. She had waited there for 10 minutes and Dynasty hadn't turned up, she decided to go to her house. She knocked on the door and Dynasty's mum answered.

"Hey Mrs Barry, is Dynasty in?" Lexi asked.

"She's in her bedroom love, she hasn't moved all day. Go up if you want to." Carol smiled, letting Lexi in.

"Thank you." Lexi smiled.

She made her way to Dynasty's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Dynasty, it's me, are you okay?" Lexi asked.

Dynasty didn't reply so lexi went in her bedroom and noticed her laid on her bed crying.

"Come here babe." Lexi said, pulling Dynasty into a cuddle.

"I thought he loved me." Dynasty cried.

"He's not worth it love, you deserve a lot better. Come on, fix yourself up, we are gonna go into town, go to the fair, and have a whole lot of fun!" Lexi said, reassuring Dynasty.

Dynasty smiled and got ready. When she finished getting ready, they went out and headed to the fair. As they got there, they spotted Kevin.

"Don't acknowledge him babe, remember we are here to have fun." Lexi said, rubbing Dynasty's arm.

"Okay, let's go!" Dynasty giggled.

Lexi had already cheered her up, she was good at that.

First, they went on the twister. Dynasty loved this ride, although because she was taller than Lexi she had to sit at the end, so she had Lexi bashing into her, she didn't mind though, Lexi was only little so she didn't hurt her much.

Once the ride finished, they got back on again and sat waiting for everyone else to get on.

As the ride started to go, they were playing Cody Simpson "Hello"

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Dynasty smiled.

"Me too, woooo!" Lexi screamed. a little too loudly. The fair was very energetic, it looked like everyone in Scotland loved Cody.

**"Hey girl, you're a stunner, you get me so high like a supernova, I'm like oh, oh, she's headed for the door!" Lexi and Dynasty sang.**

Kevin spotted them, noticing Dynasty was having fun. He liked to see her happy, even though he couldn't be the one to make her smile.

The twister had finished and they decided to go to the waltzer, they loved this ride, it made them laugh. They got spun around so much they actually felt sick when they got off, that didn't bother them though. They came out for fun, and that's what they were going to have.

Dynasty had the time of her life with Lexi, she definitely made her smile.

Lexi and Dynasty headed for the dodgems, Lexi decided to drive even though she didn't have a clue how to drive it properly, they saw Kevin on the dodgems and Lexi headed straight for him, she crashed into him about 5 times, and crashed harder each time, Kevin found it funny though.

After the dodgems they decided to get something to eat, after they got their food Lexi told Dynasty to sit down and she'd be back in a minute.

Lexi went to a bear stall and got Dynasty the biggest bear they had.

"Here you go babe, this is for you." Lexi gave her the bear and smiled.

"Aw, thanks babes. I love it." Dynasty smiled.

The girls had a really fun day. It was getting dark now and they decided to go home. Lexi walked Dynasty home.

"Lex, do you wanna stay over? Mum says it's fine." Dynasty asked.

"I'll have to ask my dad. Hold on I'll call him." Lexi replied.

She got her phone out and scrolled down to "Dad"

She rang him and waired for an answer.

"Hey darling, what's up?" Her dad answered.

"Um, nothing. I'm just wondering if I can stop at Dynasty's tonight." Lexi asked.

"Yes, of course." He answered.

"Thank you, see you tomorrow. Love you" Lexi replied and hung up.

"I'm allowed." Lexi replied with a smile.

"Woo!" Dynasty smiled.

The girls were going to have a whole night of fun.

Dynasty loved Lexi. Although, she had no idea about what she was hiding. She just loved her best friend, the only one that could cheer her up. No one else could do half the stuff Lexi does to make Dynasty smile. This was one of the reasons Dynasty liked her.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've had a few things to do and a bit of a writers block. I haven't had any ideas on what to write :( I will do my best to bring my imagination back to life, and I'll update a lot more! Thank you for still reading and reviewing! I love reading what you think. Here's a long chapter for you. :) xx **

It was a nice sunny morning in Scotland today suprisingly, as it's usually cold.

Lexi was getting ready for school with her music blasting in her headphones. She put her shirt on and then her tie.

She quickly did her hair, she couldn't be bothered today so she just put it into a scruffy pony tail, her hair suited her messy though.

She quickly added a bit of make-up and left.

Today was 'Waterloo Road Talent Show' Lexi wanted to perform, she just wasn't sure. She had a bit of time to think about it though.

She arrived at school being greeted by Kevin, Connor, Dynasty and Imogen. Kevin and Dynasty started getting on lately which was a good thing.

"Morning babe." Dynasty smiled.

"Alright." Lexi replied.

"How are you?" Imogen asked.

"Good, you?" She replied.

"Fantastic." Imogen smiled.

They had a free period first thing so they headed straight to the common room and sat down.

"So, who's performing at the talent show today?" Lexi questioned.

"Me and Dynasty are, we're dancing." Imogen replied, smiling.

"Cool, good luck." Lexi huffed.

"What about you?" Dynasty asked.

"Nah, got nothing to do." Lexi replied.

"What about singing? You're a brilliant singer." Connor smiled.

"Huh, no thank you." Lexi frowned.

"What's up with you today? You're in a right mood." Kevin spoke.

"Nothing, and no I'm not." Lexi snapped.

"Right, whatever." Kevin laughed.

"Oh fuck off." Lexi shouted, walking off.

She headed for the toilets and sat and cried. Something was up with her, she just didn't want to tell anyone.

"Lex, are you okay babes?" Dynasty asked.

"Not really, but who cares." Lexi sniffled.

"We do, come on tell us what's wrong." Imogen replied.

Lexi opened the toilet door and decided to talk.

"I'm just pretty tired, and my mum is quite sick and I can't go and see her and I'm really worried.

"Aw babes, whu didn't you tell us before? We'd have been here for you. Is this why you won't perform at the talent show? And why can't you see her?" Dynasty said, giving Lexi a hug.

"I don't know, and yeah. And because she lives in Australia." Lexi replied, wiping her eyes.

"All the more reason to perform then, do it for your mum, she'll be proud of you. And she'll be fine knowing she's got a strong talented daughter like you." Imogen reassured Lexi.

"Okay, I'll do it, and strong? Look at me, how is this strong?" Lexi giggled.

The girls just laughed with her.

"Come on, we'd better get ready. Did you bring spare clothes to change for when you perform?" Dynasty asked.

"Yeah, I bought some just incase." Lexi smiled.

"Well, what did you bring then?" Imogen laughed.

"My blue Minnie Mouse jumper, my black shorts and my blue pumps. And don't worry, I'll sort my hair out too, haha." Lexi replied, with a smile.

"Wow, you'll look great, you can win our Barry over with that, and a perfect song." Dynasty winked.

"Err, I don't think so." Lexi joked.

"Aw, come on, we all know you like him." Imogen laughed.

Lexi did like Barry, she was just too scared to admit it.

It was lunch time now, which meant it was only an hour and half until the talent show. Lexi still hadn't chosen a song yet. She definitely had to choose a song she already knew all the words to.

Lexi was getting extremely nervous so she made sure she had something good to eat so she wasn't feeling sick.

Lunch had finished and everyone had to start getting ready.

"Oi, you two, help I haven't picked a song yet." Lexi shouted to Imogen and Dynasty.

"Well you'd better hurry." Dynasty replied.

"Genius, Sherlock." Lexi answered.

"Well what do you want to sing?" Imogen questioned.

"Well I don't know duh, I'd have chose a song if I knew." Lexi spat.

"Okay, calm down. We'll quickly figure it out." Imogen replied.

Lexi had no idea what she wanted to sing, but she had to decide, and fast.

Lexi, Imogen and Dynasty were going through there phones trying to decide what to sing.

"Wait, I've found the perfect song." Lexi smiled.

"What?" Dynasty replied.

"Fix You, by Coldplay, it's always been my favourite song and I love it." Lexi asnwered.

"Do you know all the words?" Imogen smiled.

"Yeah, every single one." Lexi replied, with a big smile.

"Woo, we've gotta go on in a minute so you keep practising until we're done. Good luck babe, see you soon." Dynasty smiled.

"Thank you, good luck to you two, as well. You'll smash it." Lexi replied.

Imogen and Dynasty went on stage and started dancing, whilst Lexi was practising.

Imogen and Dynasty had now finished, they didn't seem to be on for very long. Lexi's nerves were now starting to hit her as the girls came back stage.

"Go on Lex, you'll smash it babe." Dynasty smiled.

Lexi went up to the stage ready to go on.

"And now welcome Lexi Simpson." Mr Lowesly said.

Lexi walked on stage really nervous. She decided to block the nerves out and started to sing.

**_"When you try your best but you don't succeed, when you get what you want but not what you need, when you feel so tired but you can't sleep, stucking in reverse." Lexi sang._**

The whole audience started cheering, and Lexi smiled.

_**"And the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can't replace, when you love someone but it goes to waste, could it be worse." She continued.**_

"Wow, she's amazing." Imogen and Dynasty said.

Lexi finished the song with _**"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you."**_

Everyone stood up and cheered, even the teachers. Lexi felt on top of the world. She smiled, and thanked the audience and walked off stage.

"Ah, I did it, omg." Lexi screamed.

"Omg, you were absolutely amazing!" Both Imogen and Dynasty smiled.

"Thank you guys." Lexi replied with a huge smile.

The three hugged and went on stage to find out who won the competition.

"And the winner of this years talent show is... LEXI SIMPSON!" Mr Lowesly shouted.

"Woooooooooo!" The whole crowd screamed.

Lexi couldn't believe it, she actually won the competition.

She collected her trophy and thanked everyone.

Lexi was over the moon and really happy, she actually did something well for once.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the middle of the night and Lexi couldn't sleep, she had a lot on her mind, she was thinking about her mum, she wanted to call her but she wasn't sure if she'd pick up. She only spoke to her mum like twice since she moved to Scotland, it's like none of her family had time for her anymore, neither did her friends. Her dad was always at work, the rest of her family live in Australia, Dynasty is always with Kevin now that they're back together, and Imogen and Connor are always doing their own thing. She felt left out. A lot.

She felt like no one wanted her.

It was 8 in the morning she hadn't slept a wink all night, so she decided she wasn't going to school, and sat up and listened to her music.

She couldn't be bothered to speak to anybody so she switched her signal off on her phone so no one could speak to her. Her friends didn't speak to her all weekend, didn't even bother asking if she was okay, so why should they bother when she doesn't turn up to school?

Her dad wasn't at home today, he was down in London on business with work. It made Lexi really angry when he worked away from home, she knew he had to bring money into the house, and he brings a lot home, but why couldn't he find a normal job, where he could be home with Lexi more than he is, it's not like he's funding for a huge family, there's only two of them and Lexi doesn't eat much anyway. And she never asks her dad for anything.

She decided to go to the shop to get some stuff, she had to be careful though incase anybody saw her.

She walked out the shop and heard a familiar voice. It was Barry Barry.

She did her best to avoid him, but he saw her.

"Erm, why aren't you at school Miss Simpson?" He sniggered.

"Could ask you the same, pal." She replied.

"I'm collecting my money, what's your reason then?" He questioned.

"I haven't slept all night, and I'm not well so I decided to stay off." Lexi replied.

"Aw bless, hey, I'm not going back to school, why don't I come round yours, we'll get some snacks and pig out." Barry smirked.

"Erm, sure. Why not." Lexi replied, with a fake smile.

"Sound, let's go." Barry winked.

Lexi and Barry walked to Lexi's house. Lexi looked awfully tired so Barry offered to carry her. Who knew that Barry Barry could be so caring.

"Thanks Barry, you didn't have to carry me though." Lexi laughed.

"Hey, you looked tired so I wanted to help." He smiled.

"Aw, thank you." Lexi giggled.

They walked in the house and sat down and started eating what they got from the shop.

"Whatcha wanna do?" Lexi asked.

"Let's watch some movies, what do you have?" Barry replied.

"Everything, I mean everything." Lexi laughed.

"Okay, choose one then." Barry smiled.

"I'll let you." Lexi replied.

Barry decided to go with 'White Chicks' come on, who doesn't love this movie.

Lexi and Barry were sat laughing whilst eating popcorn.

Who knew that having a day of school with Barry Barry would be fun.

"Making my way down town, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound." Lexi and Barry sang, laughing.

"You're cute, did you know that?" Lexi giggled.

"Aw, Lex. You are too." Barry smiled.

Lexi really liked Barry, she was just really scared to tell him, or anyone for that matter.

"Lexi, can I tell you something?" Barry questioned.

"Yes, of course." Lexi smiled.

"I like you, I know it sounds weird coming from me because I'm not the type to have girlfriends, but I really do like you, more than I've ever liked anyone. You're beautiful and I was wondering, if you'd sort of you know, be mine?" Barry said, looking shy.

Woah, did Barry Barry just ask me out? Lexi thought.

Her heart melted. She's been hoping for so long that Barry would say something like that.

"Woah, what? Are you joking? Like, winding me up?" Lexi asked.

"No, I promise. I wanted to tell you along time ago, I just couldn't find the right time. So will you be mine then or not?" Barry replied.

"Yes, I will." Lexi beamed.

"Yay!" Barry smiled, and kissed Lexi.

Lexi was finally happy. She laid on Barry and fell asleep. Barry looked at her and smiled. He loved to see her happy again, he could see she was down and he finally found the right moment to make her feel special, because in Barry's eyes, she was. She just needed that little push to believe that people do love and care about her.

It had been about 3 hours and Lexi eventually woke up.

"Hey beautiful, how did you sleep?" Barry asked.

"Okay, you're really comfy, sorry for falling asleep." Lexi giggled, shyly.

"It's okay, I'm glad you did, you looked really tired and you needed that sleep." Barry smiled.

"I really did need it." Lexi laughed.

"Would you like me to go so you can go to bed and get a good nights sleep?" Barry questioned.

"No, you can stay the night if you want to." Lexi smiled.

"Are you sure? What about your parents?" Barry asked.

"I don't live with my mum and my dad won't be home for ages, he's away." Lexi replied.

"Okay then, I'll stay." Barry smiled.

They went up to Lexi's room and fell to sleep. They both could sleep happily now. Lexi cheered up a lot, and that was all down to Barry. She never knew he could be like this, she was kind of shocked but really happy that he's the one making her smile. She wanted this for a long time, and now she finally has it.


	8. Authors Note x

hi guys, it's been good writing this fanfic but im not going to continue with this story, nobody is reading it and im not getting many reviews. there's no point in writing something that nobody is going to read, and if i don't get any reviews how do i know if people like it? thanks to everyone who did review though. sorry for not continuing x


End file.
